The First Four Times
by The Queen Of The Shiny
Summary: This is a companion piece to my other story 'You can try',in which Alex says that it's 'the fifth night in a row' that John and Mike had been kept late. This will be a four chapter story,detailing the first four times it happened and Alex's reactions/feelings about it.
1. The First Time

**This is a companion piece to my other story 'You can try',in which Alex says that it's 'the fifth night in a row' that John and Mike had been kept late. This will be a four chapter story,detailing the first four times it happened and Alex's reactions/feelings about it.**

* * *

_The First Time it happened,Alex could deal with it._

Alex had been sent home early by The Doctor,leaving him and his other assistant Jo alone in the laboratory. She wasn't too angered by this,seeing as how John had promised to take her out that night.

She'd gotten dressed up and waited in the living room,looking at the clock every ten minutes. Alex sat there until 8:00 had came and gone. At that point,she'd gone and decided to go to UNIT and see what all the fuss was.

Once there,she had to prove who she was,which made her a little bit angry. Upon marching into UNIT HQ,her high heels clacking loudly on the floor,she'd made her way to The Doctor's lab.

"Miss Stewart,I thought I sent you home" The Doctor-who always called her 'Miss Stewart' instead of 'Mrs Benton'-said,once he was aware of Alex's presence.

"You did. Clearly I am not here for any sort of work" Alex gestured to her dark green,floor length dress.

"Well what are you here for Alex?" Jo asked cheerfully,stopping what she was doing and looking at her friend.

"I'm here to see my brother. Is he here?" Alex asked.

"I'll take you to him" Jo hopped off her chair and led Alex out the door.

"So...why are you still here?" Alex questioned,looking down at Jo. It was a necessary evil with the high heels she wore.

"Just am" Jo shrugged. "I like your hair" she added,looking at Alex's curled hair.

"Thanks. It's simple really,I just curled it and piled it on top of my head" Alex smiled.

"When you put it that way" Jo laughed. They then reached The Brigadier's office. "Here you are Madam" she said with a flourish of her hand. She then cracked up laughing,as did Alex.

Once Alex got her giggles under control,she thanked Jo and walked inside,not bothering to knock.

"Ah,Alexandria,you look wonderful" The Brigadier said,looking up at his younger sister.

"Cut the crap Alastair" Alex sighed,placing a hand on her hip. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"No. Enlighten me Alexandria" The Brigadier snapped.

"Well,I'm now..." Alex looked at the clock "an hour and a half late for my date because my husband is still here!"

"Alexandria,it'll only be tonight" he assured her. "You two can go out another night can't you?"

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes. "I guess..." she relented.

"Good. Now was that all?" it was a form of dismissal.

"Yes,it was. Goodnight" Alex walked out of the office.

"Goodnight Alexandria" The Brigadier called after her.

Alex returned home and removed her make up and jewellery. She unpinned her hair and shook the red locks until they unwound a bit from their tightly curled state. She removed the dress,hung it up and got into her nightdress. After putting the heels away,she collapsed into bed.

_The First Time it happened,Alex could deal with it._


	2. The Second Time

**This one has a swear word and suggestive (ish) themes in the end. Also,we get an actual appearance (and the normal phone call) from Benton. Yay. :)**

* * *

_The Second Time it happened,Alex had been devastated_.

Alex had been cooking dinner when she'd gotten the call. "Hello?" she'd asked,holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Uh,hey Ally...I've got some bad news" No matter how this was presented,it would not go down well with Alex.

"Please don't say you're being kept late again" Alex pleaded,"anything but that"

"I'm really sorry sweetheart. I'll make it up to you,I promise" John said,regret clear in his voice.

Alex sighed,running a hand down her face. "I-It's fine" she stuttered.

"I've got to go now. The Brigadier wants me"

"Bye,see you when you get home" Alex closed her eyes,not willing to shed any tears.

"Bye love" the phone went dead.

"What the hell?!" Alex screamed,throwing the phone at the wall. "This wasn't meant to happen again!" she turned off the stove and slid down to the floor. "Stupid Alastair,stupid Doctor,stupid UNIT,stupid aliens..." she muttered,tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

Standing up on shaky legs,Alex wandered over to the pantry and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "It's easier to be mad,than to admit you are hurt" she muttered,opening the bottle and taking a sip. She then sat down at the dining room table.

After getting considerably drunk,Alex stood up and went to grab her car keys so she could give UNIT a piece of her mind. "No" she told herself,sitting back down. "Don't do something permanently stupid just because you're temporarily upset"

She then realised that she'd drank the entire bottle of whiskey. And that she was feeling twice as sad as before. "Oh how brilliant" she hiccuped,placing her head in her hands. "This is so utterly ridiculous" she shook her head in annoyance.

Alex's shoulders heaved and tears dripped onto the floor as she began to cry. She didn't even know why she was reacting like this,she knew that being in the military was a hard job. Especially if that military was a top secret alien fighting organisation. "What did I expect?" she asked herself bitterly "a normal life? Ha" she scoffed.

'_Another cold and lonely night'_ Alex laughed at her thoughts. "I could go find somebody...a bed warmer,just for the night" she mused. Alex was a fairly beautiful woman,and with the right amount of make up,she would have no trouble finding a man to share her bed for the night.

"No! I'm not a-a-a cheater! A common whore!" she berated herself. "If I did do that,I'd more than likely be shattering my marriage. What was that about not doing stupid things just 'cause you're upset?" she wondered.

"Maria...what would Maria be doing?" Alex asked herself,getting up and stumbling over to where she'd thrown her phone. She picked it up and dialled Maria's number.

"H-Hey Lexi..." Maria hiccuped,she was drunk too.

"Hi...wanna come over?" Alex asked,guessing that her friend had been drinking wine or champagne or cider.

"Yeah,I'll walk" Maria slurred. 10 minutes later,she was knocking on Alex's door.

"Hey,I need company,come on in" Alex opened the door and Maria tumbled in.

3 hours later-the time was 11:30-Maria was trying to convince Alex to get a man for the night. "Come on" she coaxed "you're tall and curvy. Your eyes just scream 'come and get me' and they're the most delightful shade of blue-green. You're a redhead,so men think you're absolutely wild in the sack. Let loose,have fun,that's what Benton's doing"

Alex growled slightly. "Don't you ever insinuate that there's another woman Maria. Or you will be out in three seconds flat" she pounded her fist into her palm. "And,my hair's dyed,you know that,it's naturally a boring as hell light brown" she smirked.

"And" Maria continued as if Alex had never spoken "you're hot as hell. I'd slam you down and do you like homework if it wouldn't break the table"

Alex giggled and got more alcohol from a stash she had,just in case.

By the time John got home-4:00 in the morning-Alex and Maria had passed out,slumped over the table. Sighing and rolling his eyes,he picked Alex up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her gently under the covers and went to clean up all the empty bottles in the kitchen.

Upon finishing that task,John went to bed,leaving Maria slumped over the table as he really couldn't care less about her.

_The Second Time it happened,Alex had been devastated._


End file.
